Convinced, or was he?
by Randomness Adict
Summary: Two friends decide to let out the things they want to do to each other and have some fun while there is no one to watch them. A Tyde lemon/smut (or whatever you want to call it), this couple deserves more attention BoyXBoy fanfiction, Don't like it, Don't read it


They have always been best friends and both of them were like brothers, which they more-less were actually.

Clyde's mom died a year ago in a toilet incident (which was Clyde's fault) and his dad died two months ago in a car accident along his current girlfriend, South Park's most well known crack whore… after Liane Cartman. Since the rest of his family lived overseas and his sister was currently studying Medicine in college, Token and his family, The Blacks, took him in as an adoptive son.

They may be friends, but the dark-skinned male started to have an attraction towards the chubby boy, which lead to his break-up with his girlfriend Nichole, who understood it and decided to continue being friends with Token, and even gave the boy tips to win Clyde's heart, which succeeded, both of them officially coming out as bisexuals

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

It was a Saturday evening, Token's parents were gone for the weekend, which meant that the house was for themselves

They were on their room, Token reading a novel, while Clyde played Mario Kart with their Nintendo Switch **(He was playing as Iggy if you are wondering, which is probably not the case)**.

Clyde started to look at Token, and decided to pause the game and sneak up behind him.

—Clyde, what are you-?— Token could not finish that sentence, as Clyde had covered his mouth with his hand and started to suck his neck.

—Not now, man, your parents are away and we can finally have fun without worrying about them catching us. Why don't you just relax for a bit and let me do everything for you— Said Clyde, with a rather kinky look on his face.

Token didn't answer, he simply smiled,putted the novel on his desk and just let himself fall on one of the two beds. Clyde fell gently on top of him and started kissing him

—Dude, you taste like tacos, how many have you eaten today?

—The ones I didn't get to eat yesterday on Freeman's Tacos because your mom told me I had already eaten too many!

—Because you ate too many, dumbass!

—Let's just not talk about it, or else, I'll dump you for one of Raisins' waitresses! I'm sure that Ferrari has a thing for me! I mean, who wouldn't?

—Well… tell that bitch that you're mine! Although I don't think that's true… they are just future prostitutes and you're a bit too much of a Crybaby, bro.— Token said, joking

—And you're a rich brat, but I don't call you out for it, babe!— Clyde answered, also joking

—Whatever...—Said Token smiling, before grabbing the chubby male's ass —Woah… and Bebe says that Kyle's ass is the only one that's worth it.—

Clyde moaned, which only made Token touch his butt even more. But he wasn't just going to be there while the other boy pleasured him. He lowered a zipper and placed his hand on the the dark-skinned male's crotch and began rubbing it, earning several moans as a result.

Both of them then lied down on the bed and began undressing each other, Clyde removed Token's T-shirt, revelating a quite worked out body, but not incredibly exaggerated, just like Clyde likes it. He then proceeded to attack Token's nipples, sucking them and twirling his tongue around them

—Ahhh…. Yeah Cly, keep going— Token said half dreamily, obviously enjoying the actions the brunette was making. He continued this for a while until Clyde removed Token's pants, revealing his boxers and a bulge beneath them, however, he stopped his actions and just lied down.

—Your turn, babe— He said while winkiling an eye.

Token removed Clyde's signature red jacket and then proceeded to suck his neck (much like Clyde did to him before)

—Ohhh… dude, you are so good at this…— the whole idea of having his almost-naked best friend sucking his neck drove Clyde wild and horny.

Once finished, they both kissed again, adding their tongues to the mix, not long after that, Token attacked Clyde's pants and underwear and licked, not his dick, but his ass, mainly his butthole

—Ahhh…!— That's all he could say upon feeling this action upon his ass

—You like it, don't you?— Token asked with a rather seductive tone before continuing to suck Clyde's ass

—You fucking bet!— Clyde replied, enjoying how that tongue felt one his butthole.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Token and Clyde were now both naked, hard as rock and horny… REALLY horny, they couldn't wait any longer, so Token dashed to his parents' room to get lube, but unfortunately, no condom was found.

—I'm back, man, let's get started.— Token said while entering their bedroom

—Can't wait any longer? Me neither.— Clyde told him from the bed and let out a chuckle

Token lied on on the bed and stretched himself, showing his anus —It's all yours, bad boy!—

Clyde applied some lube to two his fingers and introduced them in Token.

—Ohhhhh...—

—Relax, dude, it'll feel better soon when we go for the real thing.—

—Then you know what? No fingers or shit, just fuck me, Clyde!—

Wow, you like it a bit rough? I knew you were impatient, but this is… Oh well, as you wish, babe.—

Clyde applied some lube to his dick and introduced himself inside Token

 _Thrust_

—Oh God...—

 _Thrust_

—Want me to continue?—

 _Thrust_

—Hell Yes… I want... you to pound my ass!—

 _Thrust_

—That's… pretty gay dude—

—Look… who is… talking...—

With the final thrust, Clyde entered him completely. It was a sensation like no other was.

—Oh fuck! Token… you're so… tight...—

—Aghhh! Yeah Clyde! Don't stop! Fuck me… and don't you dare to stop!—

—Not… part of my plans… baby—

Token felt how Clyde's cock moved inside his ass, eventually reaching his prostate, making him moan and loud even harder than before, Clyde couldn't help but moan as well, him enjoying how his dick felt inside his best friend's ass and Token enjoying receiving from his best friend.

Eventually, Clyde couldn't go on any longer and came inside Token. Token came between their chest seconds later.

Clyde collapsed on top of him and pulled out of his ass, both of them staring dreamingly aut each other

—Woah... man...— Clyde said while panting

—You are a beast at this Clyde— Token said as running a finger through his anus, which had some Clyde's cum leaking out of it, and then licking it —And you taste taste really good as well—

—You're a fucking perv… Maybe that's what I love so much about you, my Black Handsome boyfriend...—

—But you are the one who wanted us to have sex, my Chubby Cute Boyfriend, Don't fucking blame me now!—

—Ehh, whatever, this was good and maybe… you could fuck me next time.—

—I get to fuck your ass next time? Awsome…. anyways let's take a shower and get ourselves cleaned up.— Token said getting up from the bed

—Nice… we can make out there if you want to… or I could give you a blowjob— Clyde replied with a kinky smile while getting up and grabbing Token's ass

—And you say I'm a perv, asshole— The other boy replied, not that he really cared anyways


End file.
